A Tale of Two Pairs of Bugs and Cats
by StepfordCrimson
Summary: When Mysterio is sighted in Paris, what can Peter do but follow him there and find out what he's up to? But what he didn't expect was to arrive in another pair of superheroes' territory. What he expected less: an unlucky run in with a certain other Black Cat he knows. And the icing on the cake: Mysterio now has legitimate magic powers this time around thanks to a certain butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick explanations before we start: Spider-Man's history in this story will be similar to Insomniac's PlayStation 4 Spider-Man game. In context, Peter has been Spider-Man for less than one year. He works for Otto Octavius who is not evil (for now), his aunt May works at F.E.A.S.T., and has been in a relationship with both Felicia and Mary Jane, but both ended badly. For context for Ladybug and Chat Noir, this story will take place in early season 1, and thus they are they too will have been superheroes for a similarly short amount of time._

_Also please keep in mind, due to my inexperience as a fanfiction writer, I will not be working on this story frequently or on any kind of schedule. The next chapters will be uploaded when I manage to get them ready. Whenever they may be._

* * *

_**The Louvre Museum, Paris. Midnight in local time.**_

It was the dead of night and he was supposed to be at home in bed. But no, the other night guy had to go out of town and he had to fill in. Wouldn't have been much of a problem if he didn't already have a busy day, and if this news didn't come out of nowhere. This one night security guard of the Louvre wasn't exactly being the easiest, or even the most exciting. Just walking around the hallways with nobody to talk to, nothing exciting happening, and thus barely anything keeping him awake.

Or at least that's what it appeared to be.

If he hadn't been so sleepy, there was a chance that maybe he would've noticed a certain shadow lurking around the walls. As guard passed the exhibits, a shadow in black clothing passed by everything that gave it cover, avoiding all light and security camera's sights. Finally approaching a hallway unprotected by guards, the figure walked up to one particular gemstone necklace behind a glass display case.

As the figure approached the necklace, the black clad intruder could practically see herself in its reflection. And as much as she could adore herself more with this precious jewel complimenting her white hair and black uniform, she knew she had money to make with this thing. Opening her hand and placing her clawed fingers on the glass, she started clawing out a circle.

Back at the where sleepy guard is making his rounds he was definitely on the verge of falling asleep now. In fact he would have… if he had not noticed something amiss. At the end of the hall he thought he saw something. He couldn't make out what it was though.

But it was getting closer… and closer… and right before he knew it, it whizzed right by him! And was he crazy, or was that thing… _**flying**_ when it went past him? No time to think about that now, there was an intruder in the Louvre!

The guard ran towards after the flying man as that very man was arriving to his destination. And there they both saw a woman cloaked in a black suit grabbing the jewel out of the display case.

Seeing both of them there, the guard yelled "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

The woman immediately turned around and her face showed exactly what she was thinking, _SHIT!_

The flying man stopped and floated right in front of the woman, speaking in a loud voice, "I'll be taking that if you don't mind!"

"Try and take it from me!" the woman taunted.

"Gladly." With a wave of his hand, the man immediately started filling the room with gas. As the guard and the woman started coughing and seeing less, the man grabbed the necklace right out of the woman's hand. "Ha ha! Thank you very much miss kitty!" And the man started floating higher and looked toward the guard, "You know what they say. You snooze, you lose!" he proclaimed as he flew out of the room. The gas started taking effect, as he felt even drowsier than before, stumbling around the room and knocking over the display case, causing the alarm to start blaring.

_Damn it to hell!_ The woman thought to herself, holding her breath. Soon this place is gonna be swarming with police. She had no choice but to start making a run for it, using her claws to climb up the walls and sneak her way to safety.

By the time the gas cleared out, the guard was alone, with neither the man or woman anywhere to be seen. Looking at the display case, only one thought was in his head, _"Please don't tell me I'll be fired for this…"_

**_New York City. Two hours later, 8 P.M. in local time._**

After a busy day working at the lab, Peter Parker finally came home for some rest and relaxation. "Mmmm… Dinner smells great Aunt May."

"Hello Peter," a kind elderly voice greeted from the kitchen, "It's almost ready so go ahead and take a seat at the table."

As Peter and May enjoyed their dinner together, May had a question to ask Peter, "So Peter, have you thought about that trip to Paris you won?"

Peter's smile dropped a little and he at the ticket to the flight he had won. A free flight to Paris, France and week long stay in the Le Grand Paris hotel. That's what he had won by entering that sweepstakes. He never expected to win. In fact, he only entered as a joke, joking to his friend Harry, saying he didn't have a chance. "I don't know Aunt May, I mean I still have lots of work to do at the lab, the Bugle, helping you at F.E.A.S.T."

_"Not to mention my duties as Spider-Man too!"_ Pete thought to himself. "And… well… other things on my mind right now." Pete said looking down with a depressed look on his face thinking about what happened recently with Mary Jane.

"Oh come now Peter, you still won that the sweepstakes fair and square. And even Otto and Mr. Li both said they'd understand if you want to leave and take some time off, and I'm sure you, Mr. Li and I can convince Mr. Jameson to do the same." She then walked over to Peter and put her hand on his shoulder, "As for what happened to Mary Jane, I know it must be hard for you. Which is why you should go out and take your mind off things. And who knows? In the city of love, maybe you might even find a way to make things up with her."

"I'll… think about it Aunt May." he said. Both of them gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek and May took the dishes to the kitchen.

As Pete turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, he eventually came to the news. A breaking international news story apparently. "And in breaking news, The Louvre Museum in Paris, France has just been the victim of a robbery! One witness, a guard looking after the museum who was found knocked out at the scene, recalls that one of the two thieves was a man with the ability to fly and use gasses from his hands. His description of the perpetrator states that he wore a green suit, a purple cape and a-"

"Round glass helmet." Peter said to himself at the exact same time as the news reporter. With a stern look on his face, he immediately thought of the only person he knew who would fit that description.

_Mysterio!_

Peter ran into the kitchen to see his aunt cleaning the dishes and said to her, "Aunt May, you're right. I've changed my mind. I'm going to Paris."

Aunt May turned around and smiled at Peter, "Need help getting packed?"

_**Paris, France. Two days later.**_

As the morning sun rose and got brighter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, otherwise known as Ladybug, swung onto the roof of the Grand Paris hotel to see waiting for her there was her partner Chat Noir, who when not being a superhero is Adrien Agreste, the famous teen supermodel.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir sat down, clearly exhausted and Ladybug asks him, "So, anything?"

Chat looked down disappointed, "Sorry m'lady. Looked all over the city all night. Nothing. Again."

Ladybug sighed in frustration. "If only we were there that night. We could've stopped him and got his Akuma! Now he's out there somewhere and who knows what that Akuma will do if we don't find it soon?"

Chat looked at Ladybug with an assuring smile, "We couldn't have known. And don't worry m'lady, so far there hasn't been a single Akuma we couldn't take down, and we aren't gonna start now!"

"Well thanks kitty. But... There is one more thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's that this guy clearly has the power to take us on... But he went into hiding instead of trying to confront us? I don't understand it. What's he trying to accomplish?"

Chat Noir was about to answer but instead came out a yawn. "Well we aren't gonna figure it out if we're tired as hell. Maybe we should just try looking again later and get some rest for now."

Ladybug yawned too. "You're right." she said as she got up and threw her yo-yo at another building getting ready to swing away. "Alright, I'll catch you later. Let me know if you find anything. Bug out." She said jumping off the building and swinging away into the distance. Chat Noir grabbed his staff and jumped away as well.

Back on ground level, Peter was just checking walking into the hotel. As he approached the front desk, he saw a whole group of hotel employees setting up fancy looking decorations with an older man supervising. Peter looked at the man thought to himself, "_Hey I know that guy, that's the mayor of the city. And if I recall on the hotel pamphlet I got, he's the owner of this place too."_ Looking at the decorations, some of them were in French of course, but from what Peter could understand, they seemed to indicate that they were for a birthday for someone named Chloé.

Pete walked around the lobby more before accidentally walking right into someone and dropping his stuff. The person he ran into was a blonde teenage girl that seemed to be around his age, possibly younger. But when she looked at Peter she immediately looked unhappy, "ExCUSE me?! Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Peter scrambled to pick up his stuff, "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

The girl sneered at Peter, "You don't look like the kind of person who should be in my daddy's hotel. Who do you think you are?"

Peter got up and looked at her, "Your daddy's hotel? Well my name's Peter and I'm here because I won a contest." He then looked at the decorations again, "Can I assume your name's Chloé?"

Chloé scoffed, "Oh yeah. You're that American nobody who "won" the chance to be here. And of course I'm Chloé Bourgeois. My daddy happens to own this hotel AND is the mayor of the city. Well listen, don't think you're all that because you're here or talking to me. You're literally only here through sheer luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday tonight I have to get ready for." she said as she pushed Peter out of the way. And under her breath Peter could hear her say, "American winning a contest… Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

_"Geez, and I thought the cheerleaders in my school were bad."_ Peter said to himself "_I hope not all the people of Paris as as bratty as her."_

After getting his key and heading into his room, Peter looked out the window and got a nice view of the city. But he couldn't fully enjoy it because he had to remember why he was there at all. He then looked at his Spider-Man outfit laying on his bed and picked it up and said to himself, "Mysterio… I know you're out there somewhere. And I'll take you down again."

Peter then fell down on his bed, feeling a bit light headed, "But I'll start looking after I get some rest… Freaking jet lag…"

_**...**_

"_Man this thing is heavy!"_

Marinette was complaining in her head as she helped carry the gigantic cake to the table of Le Grand Paris Hotel's restaurant on the sixth floor. It was almost sunset and tonight was Chloé's birthday. In other words, she _REALLY_ didn't want to be here.

And it's pretty clear that Chloé herself didn't want her here either, as when Marinette and her father placed the cake on the table, she looked at Marinette with disgust in her face. "Uhh, no! Who invited _you _here?"

Marinette glared back, "Well believe me, I don't wanna be here any more than you do. You're welcome for the cake by the way!"

"_You_ made the cake? I don't remember hiring you and your stupid bakery! What happened to my last one?!"

"Your old baker got sick, so here we are. Much to both of our dismay, obviously." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé rubbed her head like she's about to get a migraine, "Whatever Dupain-Cheng, just stay out of my way tonight and just be a good girl and stick to serving your trash cake. I'm off to get changed."

About an hour later, the entire place was filled with party goers. Most of them being Chloé's classmates or other teens from around the city, most them in more formal looking wear.

Marinette was still there and as of right now Chloé was nowhere to be seen. _Getting ready to glorify her own appearance no doubt_. Marinette thought to herself. If it were up to her, she would've already left, but Mayor Bourgeois told her parents he'd pay extra if she stays to help cut up and serve the cake once they start cutting it.

But there was also one more reason that she stayed as she looked over to once certain boy in the crowd. Over by the DJ's table was Adrien talking with the DJ (who was also his best friend, Nino), dressed in a fancy suit and looking just as handsome as he ever did. Marinette couldn't help but just form a goofy smile on her face and start fantasizing about him. The thought of someday marrying him and becoming a famous couple in the fashion industry and having a family together.

But then suddenly all of those thoughts came to a screeching halt when another girl walked up to him and talked to him. She looked about the same age as Adrien and Marinette and wore a black dress and had blonde hair. But she wasn't Chloé. In fact, Marinette had never seen this girl before in her life. But it seemed Adrien knew her and they shook hands. To anyone else this wouldn't be such a big deal, but for Marinette, this was worse than the end of the world to her. If Adrien knew her, then what if he ended up liking her more than Marinette? While Marinette stood there panicking, she saw her best friend, Alya, and desperately ran to her to get some help calming down.

As the party was going on, Peter, after going out of the hotel for a bit to take in the sights (and try to get over his jet lag), was coming back to find the lobby was full of people his age. And he didn't have any formal wear with him on his trip, but at least nobody seemed to notice him there at all when he moved through the crowd and headed up to the sixth floor where the hotel restaurant was.

Back in the restaurant, Marintette was pulling Alya to where she was before she left to go find her, "I'm telling you Alya, Adrien and this girl…" She looked towards the DJ table and she saw, "... Aren't there anymore?!" Now Marinette REALLY started losing it. "Oh no! What if Adrien left to do other things with that girl! This is a disaster! A DISASTER!"

Alya held her best friends shoulders and looked at her face to face, "Calm down girl, both of them may be gone but that doesn't necessarily mean they left together. And it doesn't mean your chances with him are now shattered. Marinette calmed down enough to at least find the logic in Alya's words. "Now why don't we go find Adrien? He's here somewhere." And then Marinette started panicking a little more again since she gets really shy and clumsy when she tries to talk to him. But before she could say anything, Alya was dragging her around the party.

Peter came into the restaurant to see this is where the party is at its peak with everyone dancing and having a good time. He tried to walk around the place when suddenly he gets bumped by someone dancing and he falls to the floor. But another person walks up to him and asked "Hey, need a hand?" as he reached out to Pete.

Peter took his hand and got up, "Hey thanks man." After getting up, he looked at his face to see the one who picked him up was Adrien. He recognized him as he saw some of the advertisements he was in while he was walking around the city, "Hey, aren't you Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah that's me. You don't look like you go to my school, who are you?" Adrien asked as he shook Peter's hand, seeing as he was already holding it.

Pete shook back, "Peter Parker. I'm nobody special, I'm not even from around here, I'm from New York City."

Adrien was surprised, "You're American? That's pretty cool. Just like-"

Before Adrien could finish his sentence, the music stopped and suddenly Mayor Bourgeois's voice came from the speakers, "Ahem! I'd like to thank you all for coming to my Chloé's sixteenth birthday. And now, if you would all kindly give a big welcome to her now!"

The room went dim and lights shined on Chloé wearing a very beautiful and expensive looking white and gold designer dress. She walked with a face that indicated she was expecting applause and though a good number of them did, none of them went that crazy over her. Though being as egotistical as she was, she didn't care, she was still applauded and it was still a win for her.

Marinette saw her and so did Peter, and it was obvious that both of them were thinking the exact same thing: _She's such a show off._

Chloé's father had something else to say, "And before we can continue with the party, allow me to present my daughter with her first gift before anybody else." He clapped his hands and one of the hotel's butlers brought something that was shaped like a box under a white cloth cover. "To my dear Chloé, I present to you…" The butler lifted up the cover and underneath was a glass case with an incredibly beautiful and expensive looking jewel necklace

But right before Chloé could even touch the case, all of the lights in the entire hotel went out! The entire place was pitch black dark and everyone yelped and murmured in surprise. Chloé's father spoke up, "D-Don't worry everybody, it must've been a slight power surge. The backup generator should be turning everything back on any second now." After he said that one of the people in the crowd sounded like they were pushed down.

A few seconds later the lights returned. Mr. Bourgeois took a look around and the first thing he saw was the butler who was holding the necklace knocked down to the ground! And worse, before he could even properly react to it, there was the sudden smashing of one of the windows in the room! And a few people thought a person was seen jumping out!

The butler on the floor yelled in panic, "That was no power surge monsieur, somebody punched me down and stole the necklace!"

The second he said that, everybody in the restaurant went into a panic and bolted straight for the exit. All except for three that is. For Marinette, Adrien and Peter, this meant it was time to spring into action! While the crowd ran for the exit, Peter ran to his room to get his costume and web slingers.

**….**

Marinette ran into the kitchen where there wasn't anybody around. She then opened up her purse and when she did, her Kwami, Tiki, flew out. "Wow, quite an unhappy birthday for Chloé."

Marinette looked at Tiki "No kidding. And lucky for her, if it were up to me, I would've just left her. But Ladybug can't let an akuma get away with robbery!. Tiki, SPOTS ON!"

**….**

Over on the other side of the hotel, Adrien ran into a hallway where there wasn't anybody around and ran into a supply closet. He opened up his shirt and his own kwami, Plagg, flew out with a face that indicated he was annoyed with what's about to happen. "Man why couldn't we just have enjoyed that party? I didn't even get a chance to see the hor d'oeuvres platter! I saw some camembert there!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Well time for me to try to make sure Chloé has a happier birthday by getting that necklace back! Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

**….**

Peter, now dressed in his Spider-Man outfit, opened and jumped out his window and started swinging around the streets. If the thief was around here, hopefully he'll be able to find them quickly. Then suddenly he started feeling his senses tingling, indicating there was someone out of the ordinary. Then on the rooftops on the other side of the block, he saw a shadow moving on the rooftops. Once he did all he had to do was swing towards it.

The figure then jumped down to ground level, jumping into the sewers, obviously unaware Spidey's right behind them. After crawling into the sewers and following them, crawling on the ceiling, he finally caught up to the black figure and pointed his web slingers at them, firing at the glass box as a warning shot. "Bonjour! Now I may not be from around here but trust me buddy, you don't wanna mess around with me."

"No… it couldn't be…" The thief said with a female voice. A _familiar_ female voice. She looked up and saw Spider-Man on the ceiling, "Peter?"

Now that Spidey could see her face, his eyes widened. He couldn't actually believe what he was seeing. But it was true, he saw right. Here she was in front of him. "Felicia?"


	2. Announcement

Hello there people, I just wanna say thanks for liking, favoriting, following and all the other "ings" for my story and I'm really sorry that i haven't made chapter 2 yet. It's just that I've been going through some personal issues as of late, and again, I'm not an experienced writer so I've been prone to getting writer's block a lot.

But I'm hoping I could hold you over by updating Chapter 1 a bit because Chapter 1 was originally gonna be longer than it was, but I wanted to see what people would think about it. But after some time I finally finished what Chapter 1 the way it was intended. So I hope you enjoy it and don't worry, I WILL be working on a proper Chapter 2~


End file.
